The Most Beautiful Suicide
by TheGloriousWar
Summary: Sometimes guilt can be more than one can bare. Eventual Puck/Kurt with some Finn/Kurt. Set in 1947.
1. Introductions

**A/N: So this is idea popped up into my head. I will warn you, this has some drama and angst so if you don't like it then don't read. Also this is a Puck/Kurt story. This chapter is Kurt/Finn but it will get there. My OTP is Puck/Kurt so it will happen. This story however does deal with some hardcore things towards the end.**

**Future Warnings: Suicide, Affairs, and Sexual Actions between Males. This chapter is not bad but in the future there will be NC-17 action.**

Chapter 1: Introductions

He sat there wondering why in the world he was doing this. The year was 1947 and yet he still didn't have any control over his decisions. He knew it was a really good opportunity for him but he still couldn't remember why he was doing this. The twenty one year old man thought that maybe he was a little too old to still be doing what his father asked him to do. So why exactly was he here right now?

When he turned his head he was reminded just exactly why he was doing this. Kurt Hummel saw his father sitting next to him. His father looked so tired and stressed and he probably is. His father's company, Hummel Oil Corp, wasn't doing so well. In fact, the company seemed to be on a downfall. His father needed a merger with the Hudson Oil Co. The only way he knew how was something he wasn't particularly happy about but he knew it was the only way. He had to be engaged to one Finn Hudson.

So here Kurt sat, in the middle of a first class restaurant, with his father, waiting for who would soon to be his future fiancé and future mother in law. Kurt put an extra effort into his wardrobe that day. He might as well look good for this boy. He was wearing an ivory Chanel suit. It was an original and one of a kind that his father ordered for him a while ago. His hair was pushed back in a fashion that didn't look like he was some stuck up rich kid but it still looked flawless nonetheless.

He looks at his father and grimaced. "Now look Kurt, this is a big opportunity for us. This merger can really save our butts and you know that. So please, be on your best behavior." His father said to him. Kurt nodded.

"I understand dad. I really do, I just wish that there was some other way." Call Kurt old fashioned, but he always assumed someone should marry for love, not for business. But what does he know? Maybe this Finn Hudson might be the man he falls in love with. Maybe he can kill two birds with one stone. His father nods at him.

"I understand. I do too, but you know there isn't any other way." His father says. Kurt just looks back to his champagne glass. _Well might as well have a drink then. Bottoms up!_ Kurt thinks to himself before downing the whole glass. A waiter comes up and fills his glass with more champagne before leaving back to his quarters.

Kurt goes to take another swig from his glass when he sees his father stand with great posture. He assumes his guests have arrived so he stands and faces the direction that his father is looking. It's his first time seeing the Hudson duo and he just had to make a few judgments off the back. They definitely looked like new money. The mother looked like her husband probably died and left her a fortune. He soon found later that that was exactly the case.

Finn Hudson, however, was a completely different case. He is very tall, probably 6'3" and has dark brown hair. He looks well built but not too muscular and the black suit he is wearing just looks perfect. But although he looked really good, the man has this off vibe to him that Kurt couldn't but his finger on. His mother was the first to speak. "Good evening, I'm Carole Hudson and this is my son Finn Hudson. You must be Burt and Kurt Hummel." She smiled at the name rhyme. Kurt simply nodded and uttered a simple 'how do you do' to the woman. They all sat down and were given more champagne and their appetizers were set.

Kurt was about to just give up on the boy and say nothing was wrong until he opened his mouth and spoke. "Whoa, there are like a lot of forks and stuff. Which one do I use for which?" He asked to no one in particular. That was when it hit Kurt. _This boy is not too bright. I mean he's charming and cute but I like a guy with a little more edge and brains._ Kurt thought to himself. He smiled at Finn.

"Just start from the outside and work your way in." Kurt said. Finn looked at him and realized Kurt wasn't being patronizing in any way and just wanted to help so he smiled at the porcelain boy.

"Hey, that's an easier way of putting it dude, thanks." Finn replied. Kurt could practically feel his father's happiness that things were going to so well. Finn had sat next to him at the four seated table; his father on the other side and Carole directly across. "So what do you like to do for fun? I mean now that we pretty much got to you know…" Finn trailed off and Kurt was glad. It was embarrassing to say it out loud.

Kurt smiled at him before speaking. "I like to write and read. But most of my time is spent working on fashion and clothes that I design. I also like to sing when no one's around." They both laughed at that. "What about you?"

Finn put some caviar in his mouth and swallowed before continuing. "Oh I like sports mostly. I go to as many games as I can. Most of the time I'm at the office working through papers but on my free time I try to get to the games. Being in Manhattan really is a fun place too. There's so much to do here." Kurt nodded. There was so much to do here. People could go shopping and dancing. You could head to the pub or the café for a quick drink. Things seemed to move fast in Manhattan. "Oh and don't tell anybody," he whispers, "but I like to sing too." He says and Kurt giggles.

Carole and Burt smile at each other because they know it's going well. The plates arrive and their supper is served. They all talk about life and social matters. Carole talks about her sister and Burt talks about his brothers. Kurt and Finn kept whispering to each other; trying to know more about one another. Finn was a charming young man. He was a man's man but he was also very sweet. Sure, he didn't know anything about fashion, but he was still a good guy. However, Finn just wasn't what he wanted in a husband but he didn't let that spoil the thought.

Finn would make an excellent husband. He would make sure there was food for the both of them and hold down most of the bills. Finn was the perfect gentlemen but Kurt just didn't see him like that. Finn was more like a best friend. But it was better to marry your best friend than it was to do a complete stranger. So Kurt just decided that this marriage would have to do. If not for himself, but for the better of his families company and his social status. He could not live the poor life. That life just wasn't an option for Kurt.

Finn turned to Kurt and whispered so that their parents couldn't hear. "Hey do you want to have dinner this Saturday. I know it's kind of short notice but I think we hit off quite well and I want to know more about you." Finn said. He gave a sideways smile that could make any girl quiver.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like a great idea." Kurt said. It would be a perfect way to get to know him on a personal level and at least be comfortable with the idea of marrying him. Finn smiled wide and nodded with enthusiasm. Soon the dinner was over and Finn decided he wanted to pay for everyone and he did.

They all left to the front of the restaurant and said their goodbyes. Kurt gave Finn a peck on the cheek and walked with his father to their Cadillac and got in. They drove home and the silence was comfortable. His father finally spoke.

"That went well, huh?" He said. Kurt smiled.

"As well to be expected."

**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter. I promise there will be Puck/Kurt don't worry. I love that pairing to death. This is just an idea that I got and it developed a mind of its own. Hope you'll stay for future chapters.**


	2. Can't We Share

**A/N: So this is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. This is where Kurt is going to meet Puck. This chapter is going to have a lot happening it, so try and stay focused. Also I know in RL Kurt hates his 'pear hips' but in the 1940s women loved bigger hips and smaller waists so I'm going to make him like them in here. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Can't We Share

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror that Saturday evening. He was trying to make sure he looked his best. Not entirely for Mr. Hudson but mostly because, even his father was still on a slope downhill, he was still seen as quite a commodity in Manhattan. He twirled around in his newest Christian Dior suit. Dior had just established his work in February and Kurt was one of the first to get his hands on the limited addition male suits. Of course it was a little more on the feminine side. The suit showed off his impeccable shoulders and tiny twenty four inch waist, but still flared out enough to hug is thirty four inch hips. Yes, Kurt Hummel had the body any woman would die for, minus the chest.

Kurt turned around to look at his tight, black slacks one last time when his father came into the room. He turned around quickly and put his hands on his hips and cocked his knee inwards. "So, how do I look dad?" He said.

Burt simply smiled and sighed. He looked a lot like his beloved mother; rest her soul. "You look great kid!" He finally said after a few seconds. Kurt beamed at the appraisal and turned back around to face the mirror. "You look so much like your mother. You know she would be so happy to see you right now. I wish she were here to see this." Kurt's smile faltered but remained there. It was not a sad thought; in fact it was a very happy thought for Kurt. Burt clapped Kurt on shoulder and smiled at his reflection. "The kids gonna love ya'." He said before turning and exiting the room.

Kurt came down the steps of the grand staircase of the house a few minutes later to find his father waiting for him with his coat. "It's raining kid so I called you a cab. It's outside waiting for you so here, take your coat and hurry along." Burt said with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said simply. He took the coat and kissed his dads cheek before walking out the front steps where his maid, Miss Emma, walked with him holding an umbrella above his head until he got in the cab.

The ride was only a good fifteen minutes and he finally pulled up in front of the fire star restaurant. He walked inside where he was greeted by the head waiter. He told him he was meeting a Mr. Finn Hudson and they led him to a table in the back where he saw Finn sitting looking perfect again in a black suit and tie.

When Finn saw Kurt approaching he stood and smiled at the shorter boy. _He looks beautiful._ Finn thought. But he must have said it out loud because when he and Kurt sat down at the table Kurt gave a quick smile and a 'thank you' before making himself comfortable.

The waiter came right away, not wanting to keep such high class people waiting, and took their order of drinks first. Kurt told her he'd have a simple martini and Finn said he'd have some 'scotch on the rocks.' She took their order and left and brought their drinks within two minutes. Kurt smiled and thanked her. She asked if they were ready to order and he said they still needed to think and she left. Giving them enough time to finally talk.

Finn took a swig of his scotch and smiled at Kurt. "You really do look beautiful. I've never seen that kind of suit before." Kurt smiled.

"Oh that's because it's new. A new designer I mean. Mr. Christian Dior designed it himself." Kurt glanced down at his outfit once more with such pride.

"Dior who?" Finn asked with a confused face. Kurt frowned but laughed it off. Of course Finn wouldn't know anything about fashion. Kurt just smiled and told him to forget it.

The waiter came back and they ordered their meals. Kurt got something that wasn't too fattening and Finn ordered a busload of things that were most like going to have him hurling later. They talked a little more after she left. The conversation seemed to run smoothly. They talked about the rain, social status, music, almost anything but the engagement. Once their food arrived Kurt decided it was time to ask him something about it.

"So, uhm, you know why our parents got us together right?" Kurt asked. He was nervous. What if Carole didn't tell Finn about the plans?

Finn just smiled and took another swig of his second glass of scotch. "Yeah, they want us to get married." He said bluntly. Kurt wanted to know more about how he felt about this. Finn seemed to be okay with the idea.

"So, are you okay with this?" Kurt asked nervously. Finn just smiled and grabbed Kurt's unoccupied hand.

"Look Kurt, you're really awesome. I like talking to you and we have the best conversations. So I think this could really work. I mean, I'm not exactly in love with you. But maybe, I could love you." Finn said. Kurt smiled and grasped Finn's hand tighter.

"Okay, it sounds wonderful. So I guess were engaged then?" Kurt asked with slight sarcasm. Finn chuckled and nodded his head before shoveling a piece of steak in his mouth. Kurt had another question but didn't know how to ask. "Uh, Finn, why exactly are we the ones to get married? I mean obviously I'm okay with it but why aren't our parents just getting hitched?" He asked.

Finn's face went a little serious but softened when he saw that Kurt was just curious. "Well, Hudson Oil isn't really owned by my mother. It's owned by me; she just regulated most of the paper work. All the money belongs to me, so they'd have to go through me first before anything." Finn stated. Kurt nodded before he finished off the rest of his martini. The waiter quickly came and placed another on the table. "I never knew you could drink like that?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah, alcohol usually isn't my thing but I'm kind of nervous." Kurt said. Finn nodded and grasped Kurt's hand again.

"You don't need to be nervous. We're engaged. Which reminds me, I'm probably going to need to pick up a ring for this finger." Finn motioned to Kurt's hand in his grasp. "Oh by the way, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me. Seeing we're going to be married, I think it would be a good idea." Finn said a little unsure.

Kurt nodded. "That sounds great. Where do you live?"

"Upper East Side. We can share my huge pent house apartment I own. It has an awesome view of Manhattan." Kurt nodded. He lived in Upper East Side as well and so it wouldn't be a long journey. He agrees and they finish their dinner with more small talk and laughter.

When they get up to leave Finn grabs Kurt's elbow and pulls him to his side. "He so do you think you can move in some time tomorrow? I'll give you my address so you know where it is." Kurt nods and mutters a quick yes. Finn smiled a goofy big grin. "Great." He gives Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips and walks out the building to his Cadillac. Kurt just smiled and shakes his head at the kiss.

He asks the waiter to call a cab and he waits in the waiting area for five minutes before it pulls up. He quickly threw on his coat and ran out to the cab and just as he was closing the door a burly man stepped in and shook his head spraying rain all over his new coat. "Excuse me but just what do you think you are doing?" Kurt asks the man.

The man examines Kurt and decides that he's probably some rich stuck up kid from Upper East Side. "Look I need to get home and I've already been waiting in the rain for fifteen minutes. Can we at least share?" The man asks.

Kurt observes the man for a quick second. He's wearing a worn out pea coat and a plain black t-shirt and some denim jeans. Kurt scoffs at the low amount of fashion this boy possesses. He takes a look at the tan skin and shaved head and realizes quickly he's probably just some mill worker. "I don't believe we will be heading in the same direction Mr.…"

"Puck, well it's really Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck. And don't be so quick to judge me, I'm headed to Midtown East and I'm sure you're headed to Upper East Side so it'll be a quick stop on your way. So stopping assuming things that you don't know."

Kurt quickly is baffled at the retort. "Well _Noah_, I'm not assuming anything. You can share the cab, whatever, wouldn't want you're death of pneumonia to be on my conscious." Puck just scoffs.

"Sure, whatever you say Princess." Noah gives the man his address before sitting back down in his seat, getting comfortable.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Noah glances over at Kurt and just stares. _The boy has some nice hips and look at the waist line. Perfect for grabbing and holding on to._ Noah thinks to himself. He looks up to see Kurt staring at him incredulously. "What are you looking at Mr. Puckerman?" Kurt spat.

"Just something pretty. You're looking good in all that expensive stuff. You know, I never got _your_ name?" Puck asks. Kurt turns away and blushes. He wasn't expecting that from Noah or _Puck_ apparently.

"My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel. And you're not too bad yourself." Kurt retorted but tried to show no emotion. Noah does look good. He has good muscles and nice teeth. He has a cute nose and the most amazing shade of hazel eyes Kurt has ever seen. _So beautiful_ he thought as he stared into them. Noah just smirks at him. _Ugh, he's cocky._

"So what were you doing at that restaurant all by yourself? Pretty thing like you should have a date." Puck asks.

"I wasn't alone." Kurt quickly retorts. He needs to get his emotions under control because right now they are going crazy for this man he just met. He's engaged now for Chanel's sake and he needed to remember that. But he could just feel Noah's body calling for him. _No! I'm going to be a married man now. I can't do this._ Puck just looks at Kurt smugly.

"So you had a date? Where is he now?" Puck asked. There is something about this boy that he likes. It's weird but he seems to drawn to those glasz colored eyes. Those eyes just screamed to make him his.

Kurt turned uncomfortable. He didn't want to tell this man about his fiancé. He just met him. "At his apartment, waiting for me to move in tomorrow." Kurt said. He was trying to dismiss this man in the real world and his mind. When they pulled up at Noah's apartment complex he just smirked smugly at Kurt before stepping out in the rain.

"Whatever you say. See you around Princess." He closed the door and stared at him through the open window.

Kurt just smiled quickly before turning back to the cab drive. "Drive!" He said fiercely. The cab took off quickly leaving Noah behind. Puck just smirked and knew he was definitely going to search for that boy; even if it takes forever.

Kurt quickly arrived back at his house and rushed to tell his father about his night and the engagement and how he was moving in with Finn tomorrow. His father seemed pleased and told him to go pack up. When Kurt reached his room he quickly told his maids to pack up all his clothes and cosmetics and take them to the hallway. When they finished he snuck away to his secret boudoir and sat down at his vanity.

Kurt could not stop thinking about Noah Puckerman, the man he just met. It was crazy but there was something about that man that just called to him. It screamed at his body to push himself against Noah and never let go. He quickly took out a glass and filled it with ice before pouring some scotch in it. He needed to stop thinking about Noah or _Puck_. What an awful nickname. He was going to get married to Finn, his fiancé. He was going to move in with him so he just needed to get Noah out of his thoughts. Kurt swallowed the rest of his scotch before going to bed and resting for the night.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me a while to realize how I wanted to write this. I finally got it down the way I wanted. It's longer than I usually right but hey, no one's complaining right?**


End file.
